


The way between

by UponPaleWings



Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UponPaleWings/pseuds/UponPaleWings
Summary: An ocean poem
Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The way between

Soft is the sky

Its emotions bewitching

Crashing colors on the horizon

Mixing into sea-foam clouds.

Four winds are currents

Birds swim effortlessly

As air becomes water becomes

Sea becomes sky becomes waves.

Two oceans straining to touch the other

In distance insurmountable.

Where

is the separation,

When gazing far enough?


End file.
